The new warrior of darkness
by James S-310
Summary: My first story of Redakai, hope you like it. While on a mission, team Stax is attacked by Lokar who tried to turn Maya evil again, only that this time Ky saved her from the Lokar's shadow attack but everything has a cost...R
1. There's darkness before the dawn

**The new warrior of darkness **

A story of redakai conquer the kairu (A/N: some powers in this story are references to scorpion's attacks from mortal kombat)

The team stax were on their way to find a new kairu deposit in the old town of Transylvania.

-"I don't for you guys, but this place gives me the creeps." Boomer said because of Transylvania was the town where most of the horror stories came from.

-"Don't worry Boomer, it's just an old town there's nothing to fear" Maya said.

-"Maybe, if we don`t wake up any of those sleeping ghosts down there" Ky said making fun of the situation.

-"You're not helping dude" Boomer said a little bit nervous.

Moments later the X-scaper landed near the village and they headed to the location of the kairu energy, after walking like three blocks the team stax found the kairu energy inside a graveyard.

-"Well, let's hope the kairu energy it's not inside this graves" Ky said while they were looking for the kairu.

-"Seems our night it's getting better guys, the kairu is in that statue" Maya said when she spotted an angel statue with kairu energy in it.

-"Finally, let's recollect the kairu and get away from this place" Boomer said.

-"You got it Boomer." Ky said in reply to Boomer's words.

As the team stax was about to recollect the kairu, the energy from the statue paralyzed them and lokar showed up.

-"Lokar!, what are you doing here?" Ky said.

-"Looking for Maya, I have my own plans for her" lokar said

-"You believe I'm going with you?" Maya said in reply to lokar's words.

-"Hahahahaha! I knew you will resist so I came prepared" lokar said as he raised his hand and a dark aura showed up in lokar's hand. Ky remembered that attack it was the attack lokar's shadow and that was the attack that made Maya evil once, Ky used his inner kairu and he broke up the paralysis attack.

-"Maya, look out!" Ky shouted as he pushed Maya away from the attack, but the attack hit Ky and there was a big flash.

Later, everyone was recovering their sight after the flash.

-"OW!, what the heck happened!" Boomer said as he was still a little blind.

-"I don't know, where's Ky?" Maya asked, moments later a shadow showed up.

-"Ky?, it's that you?" Maya asked as she saw an evil reflection of Ky Stax.

Ky's eyes turned red, he was wearing a black short-sleeved jacket and he was still wearing his red t-shirt, he was also wearing fingerless black gloves and black boots, he also had a terrifying evil smile.

-"Dude, are you okay?" Boomer said.

-"Hehe, never felt better moron." Ky answered as he shot a plasma beam to Maya and Boomer.

-"Ky! What's wrong with you?" Boomer shouted after Ky attacked them.

-"You don't understand, right?" lokar said-"My attack made him evil, maybe I couldn't get Maya but now I have the leader of the team Stax as my new apprentice!".

-"Heh, not for long" Ky said as he stabbed his hand in lokar's stomach, lokar was shocked for Ky's betrayal.

-"UGH! You little brat!" lokar said for the pain in his stomach.

-"Enjoy hell old man!" Ky said as he increased the plasma heat inside lokar's body until it exploded.

Maya and Boomer were shocked when they saw how Ky killed lokar.

-"Ky… you killed…" Maya said with fear on her voice.

-"The big evil boss? Yeah I did." Ky said with no regretting.

Moments later, Zane showed up to find that his master was killed by his nemesis, this was a great opportunity for Zane to defeat Ky.

-" Well, you may have killed Lokar, but now thanks to you, it's time to destroy you once and for all Ky!" Zane said.

-"HAHAHAHA! If you are ready to die dumbass, I'll make sure that your soul will suffer forever!" Ky said as he grabbed his X-reader.

-" Then let's do this, kairu showdown!" Zane said challenging Ky.

-"Showdown accepted!" Ky said getting ready for battle.

-"Bruticon, anti-matter beam!" Zane said

-"Funny, you still use the same thing but I have some new tricks" Ky said–"Phantom Metanoid, ghost spear and rising hellfire!

-"What? you can use two attacks now!" Zane asked amazed for the advantage of Ky.

-"Stop crying like a baby and start fighting like a man!" Ky shouted.

-"Grrr… anti-matter beam!" Zane said as he was shooting his attack.

Ky evaded the attack and he fired his ghost spear, a sort of energy knife with an energy rope, the attack stabbed in Zane's chest.

-"Get over here pussy!" Ky yelled as he pulled Zane close to him and punched him with and uppercut, during the intensive battle lava started to came out of the graveyard and Ky didn't gave Zane a break, he was betting the crap out of the leader of the team Radikor, moments later Ky used his rising hellfire and he completely burned Zane's right leg.

-"Wait! I give up!" Zane said in order to save his life.

-"Well there's good news and bad news" Ky said after he defeated his enemy.

-"The good news is that the old, trusty Ky would forgive his opponent's life after he surrendered…" Ky said and he paused for a few moments.

-"And the bad news?" Zane asked scared.

-"Heh, I'm not the old, trusty Ky anymore." Ky said with evil in his voice, he proceed to fired his spear at Zane and made him fall into the lava and a few moments late he pulled Zane out of the lava, Zane was burning in flames and Ky threw him of the graveyard to a stone spike near the graveyard's main door and the spike stabbed in Zane's chest, Maya and Boomer couldn't believe how Ky killed his former friend.

-"Dude, what is going on with you?" Boomer asked trying to get the old Ky back, Ky didn´t respond but he only made an evil smile on his face and he appeared behind Boomer and knocked him out with one punch on Boomer's head.

After that Ky saw Maya and he simply made an evil smile and he proceeds to walk away, Maya started to let some tears get out of her eyes.

-"Ky please don't go, you're not like this I know that you are the same in the inside" Maya said crying while she was trying to make Ky stay and reconsider.

-"Hmph, whatever you'll say is not gonna work," Ky said turning his face to hers-"But you better believe that I'll see you sooner than you think" then he continued his way away of the graveyard, leaving Maya behind him, leaving her scared, sad and alone .

After walking some blocks away of the graveyard, Ky was sitting in a tree looking how the X-scaper was leaving with Maya and Boomer in it. Later Ky was taking a look to his own shadow, after looking at his shadow Ky had an idea.

-"Now I am Shadow Ky….and I'm just getting started"

End of chapter one


	2. Fragile Alliance

**Chapter 2:The quest begins**

Next chapter of my fanfic of Redakai.

Three days after the battle in the graveyard, Ky was making his way to the nearest village, when he reached the village his X-reader detected kairu energy near his position, also he was able to see the X-scaper landing outside the village.

-"Heh, this should be fun." Ky said as he went to the location of the kairu energy.

Later, ky found the kairu energy inside an old skull, when he was about to take the skull, the team stax appeared.

"Hey!, the team stax finally showed up, how's your head Boomer?" Ky said provocatively.

"If you're trying to make that a joke, it won't work Ky." Boomer said to his former friend and ally.

"Ky… please we don't have to fight, you can come back with us" Maya said.

"She's right you're still our friend dude, we can work this out." Boomer applied to Maya's words.

-"Don't make me laugh! Now team stax you have two choices: Give me the kairu and everything will be okay or you can fight for it and end up like Zane."Ky said to his formers allies. They were ready to begin a kairu challenge until the team battacor appeared and took the kairu vessel.

-"Haha! Too slow losers!" Zylus said while he and the rest of his team ran away.

-"GOD DAMN IT! That's just great!" Ky said angry for the lost of the kairu vessel, then both Maya and Boomer had an idea.

-"What do you say if work together to get the vessel back?" Maya asked Ky.

-What? No way!" Ky answered.

-"Think of it in this way ky. If we work together we'll be able to find the battacor sooner and we'll get the vessel."Boomer explained to Ky.

-"It could be, but if I get the 90% of the kairu energy and you guys can take a 10%" Ky said.

-"Maybe you should get the 20% and we'll get the 80%" Maya said jokingly.

They were talking about how much they could get until they got an agreement of 50% and 50%.

Later Ky, Maya and Boomer were following the trials that the team battacor left, the trial lead them to a terrifying forest outside the village.

-"Ugh damn it, another scary place." Boomer said nervously.

-"Don´t worry Boomer, nothing is gonna happen." Maya said. At same time Maya took a bad step and she fell to an edge, Ky moved as fast as he could and catch Maya before she hit the ground. Maya had closed her eyes when she was falling, when she opened her eyes she found herself in Ky's arms, Maya blushed to realize that Ky was holding her.

-"You okay?" Ky asked.

-"Y-Yeah…thanks." Maya answered, she felt great as Ky was embracing her, but she felt a little sad when Ky left her to continue their journey.

-"Hey…I could notice the _moment_ you were having." Boomer said in childish tone.

-"Moment, what moment are you talking about?" Ky asked in confusion and irritation.

-"C'mon dude, the moment you shared with Maya." Boomer answered.

-"WHAT? We didn't do anything." Ky replied angry and frustrated, but Boomer knew that in the inside he still was his friend.

-"Don't lie to yourself Ky, we both know that you like Maya." Boomer said to Ky.

-"Meh, whatever moron." Ky replied to Boomer's commentary and continue their path.

During their walk, Ky, Maya and Boomer knew the battacor were near but they couldn't keep up because it was getting dark so they decided to rest.

-"I'm going to look for some wood to make fire." Boomer said as he was making his way to find wood, so he left Ky and Maya in their camp, Ky was doing his best to stay awake he fall asleep then Maya was looking at him when he fell asleep, she moved closer to him and she tried to see him closer, suddenly Ky woke up and he grabbed Maya's arms and neck.

-"What were you doing?" Ky asked angrily.

-"Nothing, just …looking at you". Maya answered.

-"You better listen: Stay…away…from me, if you want to live you'll do as I say or I'll burn you to death." Ky said warning Maya but she only smile at him.

-"You may talk different, but I know that you still the same in the inside Ky." Maya said feeling she was right.

-"Hmph, and how do you even know that?" Ky asked.

-"Well, because I know you're going to blush after this." Maya answered as she was getting close to Ky.

-"What are you…?" Ky couldn't finish his words because Maya silenced him by kissing him, even that Ky tried to pushed her away, Maya hold him so hard so he wouldn't go away, five seconds later Ky decided to enjoy his kiss with Maya but the moment couldn't be enjoyed for too long because Boomer showed up with the wood, then both Ky and Maya separated and both of them were blushing very hard.

-"So you two guys were having some time alone as I could see." Boomer said in somehow trying to make joke of Ky.

-"Ehh… just shut up and make some fire, will you?" Ky said trying to change the conversation.

-"Nope, the wood was my part of the job now it's yours to make the fire." Boomer replied and he knew that Ky could make fire because of his new ability "Rising hellfire".

The night was coming to its end so it was time to leave and keep looking for the team battacor.

As they were walking to their destination, Maya was thinking about what happened in the camp, she somehow felt happy because that was the nicest moment she had with ky but she also felt sad because he didn't look like the Ky she knew, he was darker, more aggressive, his blue eyes became red just like blood, but she had the hope that inside that evil, merciless, violent and dark look was the guy she knew and deep inside the guy she loved.

-"Well, this might be a problem." Boomer said when they reached a warehouse with many death guards inside it. The marks in the corpses were made by energy attacks so that would mean that the team battacor was there but they have already disappeared.

-"Great, now what are we gonna do?" Maya asked learning from the situation.

-"If the battacor were here, we'll be able to find them." Ky answered.

-"Yeah? How?" Boomer said.

-"Well every guard has a radio except one, so that means the battacor took that radio so we can use that to our advantage."

Ky said as he took his X-reader and one of the guards' radio, he broke the radio and grabbed the tech chip of it and he connected it to his X-reader.

-"And now we can find the signal from their radio and listen everything they say." Ky said.

-"Wow, you actually did it Ky, you're amazing!" Maya said to Ky as she was holding his hand, Ky froze by this and he looked at Maya who was smiling at him.

-"Uh…we better get going." Ky said trying to change the subject of the argument.

The radio signal leaded them to an empty park.

-"Ok we better split up." Boomer suggested.

-"Good thinking." Ky said and while he took the left path, Boomer and Maya took the right path. It was complicated, but Ky climbed up a tree and he was able to spot the battacors near where they were.

-"There they are! now I just have to… AAHHH!" Ky said as he accidentally fell from the tree and he slip to an edge, his slipping was going straight ahead to Boomer and Maya's way and he landed in front of Maya with a dozen of flowers, the flowers was because he crashed with some during his slipping in the edge.

-"Oh ky! Those flowers are beautiful, thank you so much!" Maya said and she grabbed the flowers and kissed Ky in his cheek, making him blush.

-"Well, seems the all-new evil and dark Ky stax got overruled by a girl." Boomer said to annoy Ky.

-"…..What just happened?" Ky asked to himself, he was shocked of what Maya did to him, but a few minutes later he decided to stand up and continue the way.

When shadow Ky, Maya and Boomer reached the team battacor they engaged in a kairu challenge.

During the challenge the three kairu warriors were able to defeat the battacor, Boomer took the kairu vessel and he was ready to share the energy with shadow Ky and Maya but Zylus got on his feet and tried to shoot his attack to Maya. For her luck Ky saw Zylus before he attacked and blocked Zylus' energy beam, After Ky knock him out and he broke Zylus' arms.

-"GHAAAAA! You broke my arms!" Zylus yelled for the pain.

-"Heh, why don't you shut up crybaby?" Ky said with venom in his voice and kicked Zylus in the face leaving him out cold.

-"Damn it Ky, you didn't hane to knock him out like that." Boomer suggested to Ky.

-"Hmph, well that's how I work now so deal with it!"Ky replied to Boomer.

-"Ky what's going on with you? You're not like this, maybe we can…" Maya said until Ky grabbed her from her neck.

-"Then you don't know me at all." Ky said as he pushed Maya aside.

-"This is the last time you got my help, team stax." Ky said as he walked away from his former friends.

-"And another thing…" Ky added to his words and he raised a fire wall in front of Maya and Boomer only to scare them.

-"…The name is shadow Ky." Ky ended his speak and walked away.

Learning of his new name of darkness, Maya felt broken in the inside and tears started to came out of her eyes, the guy she knew, her best friend had changed.

He has changed.

End of chapter 2.

**(A/N: I believe I'm going to make two chapters more and the fourth one will be the end of this story, see you later!)**


	3. Ends of darkness

**The ends of Darkness**

Final chapter of my fanfic of Redakai: conquer the kairu.

_Two months after "fragile alliance"._

-"Well, time to take a nap." Ky said while he was lying under a tree and trying to sleep, his sleep was interrupted by a message that appeared in his X-reader, so Ky proceed to read it.

The message:

_You have been invited to a kairu tournament this afternoon; you'll fight against many teams and only two warriors will advance to the finals._

_Location: Kairu coliseum_

_Time: 16:56_

-"Sounds like fun" Ky said as he stand up and make his way to the coliseum. After the long way walk, Ky finally arrived to the gates of the coliseum. While making his way to the arena, Ky has been counting the days and months battling teams stax, battacor, radikor and imperiaz. So many battles turned boring for him and he decided to finish them all.

Shadow Ky reached the entrance to the arena, the sound of the doors opening made everybody look to the direction of the sound.

-"Let's get this party started" Ky said to every opponent in the arena, that included Maya and Boomer.

The tournament took several hours, Ky had vanquished every opponent, the Imperiaz and the team stax were the only teams that were defeated but not killed, Ky let these teams alive because he found it funny to let them live with their failure. Not the team stax was completely defeated because Maya made her way to the finals, but it would be hard because she had to fight against Ky.

-"Well, looks like it's only you and me Maya." Ky said

-"It seems so, but don't think it will be easy to beat me Ky" Maya said before the battle started.

The kairu battle was intense, and both Ky and Maya had reached their limits of energy but Ky used his ghost spear to pull Maya and punched her, Maya was down and Ky was ready to give the final blow, but after 10 seconds Ky didn't do anything.

-"Ky? What are you doing?"Maya asked Ky who wasn't trying to kill her.

-"I…I…I won't kill you" Ky said and the sound of his voice sounded exactly like Ky before he was attacked by Lokar's shadow.

_-"Are you sure about that Ky?"_ An evil voice was heard from somewhere, but Ky and Maya somehow recognize it.

-"What? but I destroyed you!" Ky said to the voice, that voice was from Lokar.

-_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You foolish boy! After you destroyed my body, my spirit took shelter in your new evil soul, and now you must win this tournament so finish Maya right now! _Lokar said as he tried to make Ky kill his friend.

-"No! I won't!" Ky shouted to Lokar's voice.

-_"Your resistance impress me, I'll give you that, but not ANYMORE!" _Lokar said as his evil soul started to control Ky and the pain was changing him. Fire started to rise around him and his face started to burn until was a flaming skull, Ky Stax had been turned into a monster.

-"Ky are you okay?" Maya asked behind Ky.

-"**Hehehehehe, You may call me INFERNO STAX!****"** Ky said with evil and darkness showing the flaming vengeance in his eyes, Inferno Ky took all the breath he could to shoot fire out of his mouth to Maya but Boomer saved her from dying burned. Now everything was harder thanks to Lokar's soul, he made Ky's rage went out of control and turned him into a horrible monster.

-"So what are you now Ky? Ghost rider's evil twin?" Boomer said making a joke to Inferno stax.

-"**That's right, keep making your jokes 'cause it will be the last time!****"** Inferno stax said to Boomer as he punched into the ground and made a huge wave of fire around him.

-"This is getting dangerous, what are we gonna do Maya?" Boomer asked because the situation was not getting good at all.

-"I don't know, you got any ideas Boomer?" Maya said.

-" Well this is not offensive, but right now Ky is like a raging dog…" Boomer said.

-"**I heard that!**" Inferno stax said interrupting Boomer.

-"…So we must find a way to calmed him down." Boomer finished his words.

Thinking of the idea was hard while been evading Inferno stax's attacks, but Maya and Boomer may have realized what to do to bring Ky out of his rage. At the end Maya decided to make Ky wake up.

-"Ky please listen to me! You're not a monster, you don't have to be evil, you have friends, think in all the people important for you; Master B, Boomer, Mooke, me, your dad." Maya said, but talking about Ky's father was the keyword to wake him up. Then an evil aura started to appeared around Ky, he knew that aura was Lokar's soul, so Ky started to ripped it off him, ripping it off was something but the real battle was inside Ky.

-"GHAAAUUUGHH! Let me go!" Ky shouted while Lokar's soul was squishing him.

-_"Think about this Ky, if you help me you can have so much power than before, you can be invincible! You know I'm right about power, you tested it, and it's amazing!"_ Lokar said offering Ky a spot in his reign of darkness.

-"No, you'll only use me to conquer the earth and kill innocent people!" Ky said.

-_"But that won't be a problem for you, you killed the team Radikor and the team Battacor and you proved to be better than Maya." _Lokar said trying to convince Ky to join him.

"Never, I'll never let you hurt her or anyone else!" Ky said and he used all of his inner kairu to defeat Lokar inside him.

Back in the real world, Ky had throw Lokar's shadow out to the air and Ky used his ghost spear to finish it off once and for all, the evil in his soul may have gone, but he looked the same with his dark look, when everybody saw him Ky had fell into the ground because he reached his limit by finishing Lokar's shadow. Maya went to see if he was all right but Ky wasn't breathing.

-"Boomer! Master B! Ky is not breathing!" Maya said scared of the Ky's condition.

-"This is not good, he needs medical attention." Master B said.

-"Let's take him to the X-scaper!" Boomer said.

The X-scaper was on its way home and inside the medical room; everyone was hoping Ky will wake up by putting him a oxygen mask. But that didn't do any good 'cause at the end Ky's heartbeat went to zero, his heart stopped beating.

-" I'm sorry Ky, we did everything we could" Boomer said to his now deceased friend, as Boomer and master B went out of the medical room, Maya stared at Ky, she was crying for the loss of Ky Stax but she got closer to him.

-"Ky…please don't leave us, you can't leave me because I…I love you." Maya said and she removed Ky's oxygen mask and kissed Ky. When Maya proceed to leave the room, the heartbeat marker started to sound again, Ky started to breathe again and Maya called for Boomer and master B and when everybody looked at him he opened his eyes.

-"Umm…Do I have something on my face?" Ky said and everybody was happy to have him back.

-"Ky! You're back! You're back!" Maya said happily and she kissed Ky. Ky couldn't talk for a few moments but…

-"And where did I went?" Ky asked.

-"Well it's a long story" Boomer said.

Some days later in the monastery, Maya was looking at the sky until she heard the sound of the ghost spear.

"Get over here!"

Maya also heard that voice, it was Ky's voice then she ran into the training arena and hoping that Ky was not back to his evil form, when she reached the training arena she saw Ky with training with the ghost spear but he didn't looked evil or dark.

-"Ky?" Maya asked to be certain of Ky's personality.

-"Oh, hi Maya what's up?" Ky said.

-"What are you doing with that?" Maya asked

-"Well turns out that I still posses this kairu ability and I'm practicing with it." Ky answered

-"But are you sure you can control it?" Maya still asked about it.

Then Ky throw it to Maya only to tied her up and he pulled her close to him.

-"You'll take that as a yes? Ky asked Maya in a joking tone.

-"Mmm. Maybe." Maya answered flirting with Ky and both of them shared a kiss. That could tell how much they love each other.

THE END.


End file.
